Confessions
by In A Rush
Summary: Just a little one shot to provide me with some motivation to update my other stories.


**Just to give me back some motivation for my other stories.**

**Based on episode 21 of Season 3 where Josh got arrested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush.**

…**.**

_**4 years ago, Special Ops.**_

"_Lawson, we can't keep doing this." Shannon says as he places kisses along her collarbone._

"_Doing what exactly?" He asks while continuing onto the other side of her collarbone._

"_You know what." She says sternly._

"_Okay, want to explain to me exactly what you're on about or should I try and guess?" Lawson asks as he pulls himself up onto his elbows to look at her properly._

"_You need to decide what we are, are we in a relationship or not?" Shannon asks staring at her roof._

"_I guess we just see how things go before we decide on anything." Lawson says._

"_I don't want to keep being your booty call Lawson, it's been three months." She says sitting up and pulling the sheets with her._

"_Shannon, we are both just starting to work our way up in our careers, we are young, we have plenty of time ahead of us but for now we should just focus on our goals." He says._

"_I'm having a shower, I expect you to be gone before I get out of the bathroom." Shannon says grabbing her stuff._

"_Shannon, what's wrong?" Lawson asks confused._

"_For a negotiator, you're a bit dim witted, I'm going to swap teams at work, so I guess this is goodbye, don't call me unless it's actually work related, I don't want to distract you from your promising future." She sneers before she slams the bathroom door._

…_._

"Are we having one of those conversations?" Lawson asks snapping out of the memory.

"No, we are not having one of those conversations." Shannon says and he can pick up on the hesitancy behind the words.

As she pulls up to the house, he decides that after work he needs to get this sorted, the sooner, the better.

…...

"Hurry up will ya." Lawson says giving her a quick kiss on the lips before walking out with laptop in hand.

Smiling, Shannon quickly puts on her boots and walks out of the building to her car and heads over to Lawson's.

Knocking on the door, Shannon waits impatiently for Lawson to answer the door and let her in. as soon as he pulls open the door, she has been pulled into the house and he firmly plants his lips onto hers, giving her a passionate kiss.

"God, I've wanted to do that all day." Lawson says.

"You're acting like a horny teenager." She says giggling while putting down her bag and jacket.

"Can you blame me; my girlfriend is hot, especially when she is defensive at work." Lawson says giving her another kiss.

"Hmmm, I guess so." She mumbles, closing her eyes and continuing to kiss him.

"So today I realised, other than my girlfriend is hot." Lawson said as he pulled her onto his lap on his couch.

"Wait, I'm your girlfriend." Shannon says slightly shocked that he has worked out exactly what he wants them to be.

"Well yeah that's what I realised, look, I want a proper relationship with you, you come before my career, I learnt that from my past mistakes, I don't want to lose you Shan, not ever, so don't ever leave me." He says looking at her intently.

"I know we made mistakes, you also know that with our job I can't promise that you won't lose me, but we can promise to each other we will try our hardest not to leave each other , and speaking of careers, this stays between us for a little while, and obviously Michael." Shannon says turning around on his lap and straddling him.

"Agreed." He says, earning a giggle from Shannon before they started kissing each other passionately.

"Want to see your defensive girlfriend in action?" she asks pulling away and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Nah sorry, I only have eyes for my hot, defensive girlfriend." Lawson says with a smirk earning him a playful slap across the chest as he lifts her up with him from their position on the couch and heads to the bedroom for a round of lovemaking.

…

A little after 8 pm that night they heard a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Shannon whispers from her position of her head resting against his chest.

"No, I wonder who it is." Lawson says quietly while running through different options.

"Just ignore it, it's probably one of those stupid door knockers where they try and sell you crap or do those stupid surveys, stay here with me." Shannon says kissing him, trying her best to get him to ignore the door.

"I better go and check Shan." Lawson said making an attempt to get up but being held back by Shannon tightening her grip around him.

"Shan, the quicker I deal with them, the quicker I get back into bed with you." He says letting her ponder what he has said as they hear another knock.

Sighing, she lets go and stretches out on her back as she watches Lawson quickly whack on a pair of shorts and shirt before walking out of the room.

Walking to the door, he says "Alright, I'm coming."

Opening the door the last person he is expecting is it to be Josh standing outside his door.

"Hey Lawson, is Shannon here?" Josh asks.

"No why?" Lawson asks leaning against the door frame.

"Maybe because her car is parked in your driveway." Josh says stating the obvious.

Not knowing what to say, Lawson stands there rubbing his neck. He wants to tell Josh the truth but at the same time she wants to keep Shannon happy which meant sticking to their agreement but he couldn't see a way out of it.

"Well you gonna let me in mate, I brought beer, I need to chat and if Shannon is here the more the merrier, I could do with her opinion." Josh says.

"Uh now isn't a good time Josh." Lawson says glancing back to the room before looking back at Josh.

"Why not?" Josh asks.

"I'm kind of busy." Lawson says.

"Doing what exactly?" Josh asks.

Sticking her head out of the bedroom with the sheets wrapped around her, Shannon sees Josh standing at the door and she realises his not going to go away easy.

"Lawson just let him in." Shannon yells out from the door of the bedroom.

"Thanks Shannon." Josh yells out and pushing through past Lawson, before he sees Shannon wrapped in the blanket.

"I will just get changed." Shannon says walking back into the room slightly embarrassed. Even though Josh has seen her naked plenty of times from when they were casually seeing each other and also at work, she felt uncomfortable standing there in Lawson's house wrapped up in the bed sheets while Josh was there.

"So you finally got your act together with Shannon then?" Josh asks taking a seat in the lounge room.

"Yeah I did." Lawson says taking a seat it the single seat.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, I didn't know you guys had sorted your shit out finally." Josh says pulling out a beer and handing Lawson one.

"It's okay; we were just relaxing in bed." Lawson says.

"How long has this been going on for?" Josh asks as they take a sip.

"Since the Schmitt incident." Lawson says.

"Ahh, so the green eyed monster struck again did it." Josh says chuckling.

"I guess it did. We are going to keep this quiet for a bit though, only Michael knows." Lawson says.

"Why does Muppet know?" Josh asks curiously.

"Trust me I rather he not know but he found out in his own way." Lawson said.

"Let me guess he walked in on you making out?" Josh asks chuckling.

"Oh no, it was much worse than that." Lawson says looking up when Shannon walked in.

"Oh do tell." Josh insists as Shannon sits on Lawson's lap and takes a swig out of his beer.

"Later mate, what did you need our opinion on anyway?" Lawson asks as Shannon listens in intently.

"Well I proposed to Tash today, but she turned me down, she said she likes things how they are." Josh says taking another swig.

"Okay, so what do you need our opinion on?" Shannon asks not understanding what it was he needed.

"How should I get her to say yes, I told her I will keep asking?" Josh says looking at Shannon.

"It's probably best not to keep hassling her about it, she probably would only marry you because you keep nagging her, best thing to do would to be give it time before proposing and if it's still a no just keep asking her slowly, it's a big step Josh and good things come to those who wait, and it will be worth the wait." Shannon says looking at Lawson and Josh doesn't miss the double meaning to it.

"What do you think Lawson?" Josh asks.

"Sorry mate but I have to agree with Shan on that one." Lawson says before they fall into another easy topic of discussion.


End file.
